The Equestrian Paragraph
by KRSSPR103
Summary: An idea of mine. I thought of the "What happens if you combine all of the lessons from MLP: FIM?" topic.


The Equestrian Paragraph (Season 1)

Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help she finds it hard to accept it.

So while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light. I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a showoff that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends.

I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. It's hard to believe that two ponies that seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all...

My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; It's the contents of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever.

I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it.  
It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives... Even when they don't always seem to make sense... Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything...

I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are... Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition. It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition. This week my very talented friend Rarity learned that if you try to please everypony, you oftentimes end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you.  
In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them. And sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends. I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I can chew. Well, maybe we were trying too hard. And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us... We each should be embracing our true talents. COMEDY!

Just because somepony is lady-like doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care.

All you had to do was ask me. I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves. Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow. This week, I learned that being jealous, and telling lies, gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share.

I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great.


End file.
